Artemis Fowl diaries: The Unusual Visitor
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: CHAPTER 2 ADDED. Artemis is feeling fatigue for the first time. Kids can be so annoying. Here, he contemplates on stuff as his nephew is not around, more so asleep.
1. The Arrival

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any of the characters mentioned within that book. They are property of Eoin Colfer. This fanfic is made for the mere entertainment for the readers [who may be interested, if ever] and the author [who seriously needs an outlet]. So please, don't sue me n.n;;v

_Author's note/s:_

As you can see (I hope), this is my first Artemis Fowl fanfic… though frankly speaking, I don't have that much inspiration to write one, and I don't have much ideas either. n.n;

The timeline of this fanfic can be inserted anywhere between the three A.F. books, whatever you like. I'll just leave it to your imagination, dear readers, for I am a somewhat lame writer… n.n;

…I came up with this one out of randomness, and also out of the experiences I'm experiencing here at home with my ever-so-naughty [but interesting to watch] nephew…

But please take note, even if I'm relating my experiences through this fic, I AM NOT a genius like Artemis, nor do I have a manor or some complicated gadgets. I'm just your weird but ordinary, middle-class girl, an Artemis Fowl [and anime] fan, who is currently starting on this fic. X3;;

So if you have ample time, please read on. And please leave some helpful/inspiring reviews if it's ok. n.n

Thank you! vn.nv

…—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''…

**Artemis Fowl diaries: The Unusual Visitor**

A diary-fanfic by Meira Kurosaki-Ishtar

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

…—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''…

**An excerpt from Artemis Fowl's diary, disk 3 (encrypted)**

_A situation presented itself today. A quite unusual one, to be exact. The manor—and the family, is somewhat open to other members of the family. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's due to my father's new persona. And so, today, two of them arrived. Relatives – from my father's side._

_Frankly speaking, I didn't know I had a nephew. Or even an auntie. I was too busy with scheming to notice about my so-called family tree._

_Of course, at first, being myself, I was not immediately sociable with them. Especially with my nephew, who seems to have no discipline at all. I wondered, what kind of parents raised him? But I paid no heed. I tried to continue with my routine but it seems that he (my nephew) barges into everything that I do. Thus I can't find tranquility. I cannot concentrate._

_But then, I had no choice. My parents, unfortunately, forced me to "play" with this… child. They even allowed him to trot along my room, opening all that is available to be opened. Cabinets, drawers… everything. I'm quite worried just in case he discovers my stash of weaponry. God knows what will happen if he takes hold of those artilleries… but I have to hope for the best. I just hope this kid is not what I think he is; a little thief, more so a little devil. And he is staying over for one whole month, along with my auntie._

_I went along my work, secretly planning what is needed to be done. I didn't pay any attention to my nephew running along the room, launching these… Beyblades everywhere, shouting out their names, expecting that Bit beasts would come out. But that is good enough, at least there's another thing to keep him busy other than looking at my stuff. Stuff… it's been a while since I last used that word._

_At last, it's finished. But I cannot do it now. Especially that my parents and my 2 relatives are around. Maybe by next month, I may be able to do it. For now, I'll have to lay low._

_Now I need more quiet, or maybe just a little. I have to do this ever-so-simple homework given to me by the school. I'm a genius; this kind of homework must not be and must never be given to me. But nevertheless, I'm going to do this. Rather than popping my veins out of annoyance for a child._

_Minutes later, I have nothing left to do. So, unusually, I just sat on my leather chair, looking at the horizon. A lot of things entered my mind, but then he (again, you know who) broke my reverie._

_"You wanna see mah games?" my nephew said, smiling. I didn't even answer; I just stared at him as if he's something… something. He assumed my stare was a 'yes', unfortunately. "Choose," he continued, unpacking his own stash of Game Boy Advance games. They fell all over my table, like cookies from a cookie pack. Many of them. I cannot believe kids would go crazy over a stash of not-so-mentally-challenging games. But he is a kid, after all. He cannot even determine reality from fantasy; nor can he even read._

_Since there wasn't so much to do anymore, I just complied. I chose this Egyptian plus modern-life game, called Yugioh. A game of cards. Frankly, it's quite fun to watch my nephew play the game. Though he keeps on losing, he doesn't have strategy. Especially that he cannot read; he only bases the power of the cards through pictures. The cooler-looking card is the more powerful card. But he says he's winning. Quite weird._

_I tried to take hold of his game by telling him what to do. But he won't listen. One point added to the first annoyances of Artemis Fowl II._

_"Suit yourself," I said, in my usual cold voice. I seem to have no mercy for children. Oh well. "If you want to win, hand the game over to me."_

_A smile spread over my nephew's face at the mention of the word 'win'; then handed over his Game Boy to me. In a few minutes, I won. Hmm… somehow, it's simple for a game which I first played. The kid jumped all over the room out of glee. Ah, kids. But I must stay calm, and sane, at all costs._ Aurum est potestas.

…—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''…

TBC (hopefully.)


	2. Sleep Deprivation

_Disclaimer:_

Unfortunately, I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any of the characters mentioned within that book. They are property of Eoin Colfer. This fanfic is made for the mere entertainment for the readers [who may be interested, if ever] and the author [who seriously needs an outlet]. So please, don't sue me n.n;;v

_Author's note/s:___

Okay, 2nd chapter… and unfortunately my nephew's beside me as I type. But at least he cannot read. I hope. XD

Anyway, this is the start of the more OOC parts. I guess. I'm not sure. X3

**_The idea of adding the fairies baffles me. So, I'm doing a little poll. About adding the fairies to the fic or not…_**

**_If I wouldn't, this fic would be somewhat boring;_**

**_If I would, then it will be hard to think for a nice 'entrance' for the fairies._**

**_So, what do you think? Please tell me through your reviews… thanks._**

I usually think of myself as a lame writer, especially that I don't seem to have a climax in my writings.

But I'll try to add one. Just give me time for more twisted ideas to sink in… hopefully. XD;;

So this AN would be pretty short, and so is this chapter… sorry… n.n;;

…—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''…

**Artemis Fowl diaries: The Unusual Visitor**

A diary-fanfic by Meira Kurosaki-Ishtar

**Chapter 2: Sleep Deprivation.**

…—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''…

**An excerpt from Artemis Fowl's diary, disk 3 (encrypted)**

_For some strange reason, I don't feel like doing anything worthwhile. As I write, I am still lying upon my bed, temporarily enjoying the silence of my surroundings. Right now, it is __5:00 am__, and fortunately my nephew is still asleep._

_  
I admit that most of the time I seem to have little sleep, but after all the efforts I have done, they give me satisfaction – if the result is fruitful, of course. After all, successful attempts can take away one's fatigue; especially if you're a… aah… almost had myself carried away there. These documents may be amusing to read, but I cannot be too sure. Besides, if you have noticed in my previous entries, I have a job of my own, and I shall leave it for you to guess what it is. If you have enough brains, I mean._

_Setting that aside, I have come to realize that I feel fatigue more often, ever since my nephew came along. More so, I never felt satisfaction out of my 'missions', but in the first place, I cannot initiate them since I have to stay at home or do the things that that school wants me to do. I cannot figure out why the authorities in my school have been so full of panic every time I'm around. Yet, I cannot blame them. An intellect such as mine has the right to be focused upon._

_Ah, silence. Soothing indeed. That's what I appreciate with early mornings. At least, my nephew knows how to sleep at the right time._

_I'm currently thinking of going out right now, and get some fresh air or some relaxation. More so, I want to execute my schemes, which were forever postponed (because of my nephew's actions). It's still a bit early though. Honestly, it's quite difficult to do my plans since both of my parents are around. They wish to be a normal family. Including me. After everything that happened, they wanted to reclaim my so-called childhood. Yet, I am still hesitating. I strongly believe, up to now, that crime is the only way forward for the Fowls; perhaps the only way._

_Certainly, time could pass by so fast. Days have passed, and I am running short of patience. I wish to do these plans. Now. Yet, there are many factors which seem to restrain me from doing so. I wish to get rid of it, temporarily or permanently. If only I could._

_The sunlight is starting to pass through the curtains of my room. And I am quite sure that he – this… this… imbecile – would wake up anytime; causing "chaos" as soon as he gets up. So before that, I must obtain enough rest for the day ahead, which I believe will be filled with physically-tiring and senseless activities with my nephew._

_So, again, I am ending this entry. Short as it may be, but I really have to regenerate my lost energy. After all, there is not much to do._

…—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''……—'''''…

TBC (if I will have enough ideas/time/energy… yawns sleepily)


End file.
